sombras_de_impilturfandomcom-20200213-history
Extras
Aquí va lo externo a la historia per sé. Creación de Personajes Requisitos: *'Deben tener espíritu aventurero: '''Eso quiere decir que puedan viajar, interesarse por cosas, conocimiento, experiencias, etc. simplemente por el hecho de pasar por el gusto de experimentarlo o crecer con ello. Pueden combinar eso con otras inquietudes como una misión familiar, una necesidad, historia personal, lo que quieran... sólo no hagan personajes que sólo puedan viajar por su historia personal, ej "Salvar a su familia", "curarse", "vengarse de alguien". Si lo hacen así, al menos asegurense de que le gusta ''ser aventurero, no sólo por su plot personale, si no porque tiene ese gusto genuinamente. RAZÓN: Los personajes que sólo aventurean por plot personal (Ej. vengar a su familia), usualmente no ven razón para acompañar a otros personajes cuando ellos quieren hacer algo just for the fun of it, y en esta mesa habrá ocasiones de hacer cosas just for the fun of it. *'Deben querer pertenecer a un grupo: '''Los personajes deben tener como interés el pertenecer a un grupo o un equipo. Puede que ya pertenezcan a uno (consejo de la aldea, familia, grupo étnico) pero deben estar interesados en encontrar personas (los demás personajes) y formar un grupo de confianza y apoyo. ''RAZON: Los personajes que no buscan formar un grupo usualmente les vale madres los demás personajes y ya saben a donde va eso. A demás se ha visto que terminan con el síndrome de "No sé por que estoy con ellos en primer lugar" ó "Sólo estoy con ellos por que son PC's y no me queda de otra"... eso a mediano y largo plazo fractura toda mesa y es frustrante para todos. Evitenlo! *'Deben ser seres normales: '''Las razas extremas están baneadas, usen las normales. Eviten hacer cosas como "Es un halfling con amnesia, cuya familia le oculta un gran secreto y por eso es un hermitaño y paria"... Hagan personajes más promedio, como "Hijo del granjero con aspiraciones de aventurero", "joven mercader que quiere hacer fortuna", "Minero que nunca quiso el trabajo de la familia y siempre quiso ser soldado", etc... Recuerden que queremos hacer algo "Down to earth"... Es como en Cuthulu, donde se busca hacer personajes realistas que se enfrentan a cosas extraordinarias... no hacer cosas extraordinarias que se enfrentan a cosas comunes, me explico? Se que habrá quien se sienta frustrado por esto, pero hagan el esfuerzo, no se arrepentirán. Una excepción de a esta "normalidad" es que los personajes deben de tener un deseo de heroismo o de trascendencia para sus vidas, aunque esto va de la mano con el primer punto: tener espiritu aventurero. ''RAZON: La mesa se dirigirá hacia eso... hacia "Personas ordinarias se aventuran en lo extraordinario"... quienes se hagan personajes demasiado cargados de excepcionalidad, van a quedar frustrados por la crónica no será hecha para *'''Basen sus personajes en la historia y carácter del mismo, no en sus stats o clase: '''Trataremos de no hacer tantas tiradas, también. Eso quiere decir que el caché del personaje recae en su historia, imagen y carácter... pueden apoyar a su personaje con dibujos, con detalles que puedan crean una imagen clara de él! Imaginense a ustedes... si nos ponemos a pensar en Chebas (Hermano de Fede, aunque ahora ya no asiste a la mesa), se darán cuenta que tiene un carácter muy particular, su misma expresión, las cosas que hace, como habla, como se viste, que amigos tiene, las experiencias que ha tenido en la vida... cuando hablas de Sebas, no dices "Es un amigo lvl.1", dices "No mams, es un wey bien alivianado, locochon, sabes que siempre te echa la mano pero aguas con planear cosas por que a veces es un poco impredecible" BAM ahí tienes un personaje! Busquen darle vida a sus personajes. Preguntas que deberán contestar cuando cheque los personajes: *¿Qué es importante para él? *¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos? *¿A que se dedica? *¿Tiene algún asunto en su vida que le disguste? *¿Hay algo que le guste demasiado? *¿Cómo es su carácter? *¿Cómo se ve a futuro? *¿Tiene algún objetivo inmediato? *¿Fisicamente qué lo caracteriza?